Diario Escrito por Dan
by VampirexxDoll
Summary: Es algo trágico, ranzio, pero muy real.


**Diario (Diario de Dan)**

Se preguntarán para qué escribo esto...

Solo es mi vida, A quién le interesa

Solo es un desahogo, según yo

Un resumen de mi vida en este pequeño libro que algún día estará en la basura.

Tenía 10 años...

Mi madre era una mujer muy orgullosa por su buena situación y eso le tapaba la inteligencia o instinto de madre.

Me mandaron (o me obligaron) a comprar: el periódico y una cajetilla de cigarros.

Era de noche...

Cuando iba de regreso me asaltaron 4 sujetos, tenía mucho miedo, y no se conformaron con quitarme las cosas, si no que además me violaron, dejándome no solo huellas en mi cuerpo, si no además un gran trauma.

Nadie me ayudó, y no me atrevía a volver a casa, tenía vergüenza que decirle a mi madre lo sucedido.

Bueno, tarde o temprano debía entrar.

Regresé...

Le conté a mi madre, creyendo que tal vez me tendría comprensión, me llevaría al hospital, o tal vez a un psicólogo.

Pero nada de eso!! Su cerebro le dio la orden de tomarme de un brazo y tirarme a la calle: "NO QUIERO TENER A TIPOS COMO TU EN MI CASA!" Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que yo entrara en el mundo callejero.

Con el tiempo crecí, me hice adolescente que había aprendido a vivir en la calle. Claro que con ciertas ocasiones de que usaban mi cuerpo, no estaba a salvo aquí. Extrañaba mucho mi cuarto, mi cama, a mi madre... mmm... En realidad no sé si completamente a mi madre, después de lo que me hizo...

Vino el sentimiento...

Había pasado por tantas aventuras que me volví.. diferente, ya no era el joven Dan de dulce mirada (por mis ojos verdes) y buena situación. Ahora era un Dan, que vivía en la calle, su madre no le ama y su vida se volvió "anormal" No era hombre por completo, era homosexual...

No tenía una completa claridad de si eso estaba mal, solo necesitaba un poco de amor, y ese lo encontraba en las personas que conocía, hombres claro.

Conocí muchos, cada persona y cada aventura eran distintas, me sentía bien y tal vez no me importaba si estaba mal. No era una necesidad morbosa, era una necesidad sentimental. Desde el sentimiento se produjo todo.

Paseaba siempre por las calles de la avenida Uruguay, cantando en voz baja con una de las tantas amigas que había hecho por allí. Hiroko era muy buena persona, una gran mujer, una vendedora de la calle. Me sentía muy acogida por su madre, que siempre me mandaba algo de comer, y también por su hermano, que en las mañanas me reconfortaba con un caliente vaso de café.

Todas esas personas fueron especiales para mi, me hacían sentir como parte de su familia. Era muy bello todos los días ir con ellos, reírnos de todo, cantar, compartir; hacía que a pesar de que no dormía en una cama caliente, y mi vida que era difícil, la iluminaban.

Pero un día cambió todo.

Caí enfermo y no supe como llegué al hospital.

Aunque sentía feliz, estaba... en una cama calientita, me daban de comer, no pasaba frío. Y lo más importante, mis amigos y amigas nunca me dejaron, en especial la madre de Hiroko, era tan buena persona.

Un día me trajo frutas, me fue a ver, conversó conmigo y todo.

Al otro día me trasladarían al sanatorio

Entre la conversación con la madre de Hiroko le dije:

- Mamushi (N/a: chikas, no se refieren al mamushi de Kaoru, no lo dice como serpiente, si no como "mamá" XD), me siento tan bien de que venga a verme, y me siento bien aquí, no paso frío, me dan de comer... Pero tengo pena porque cuando esté en el Sanatorio no la veré más

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – me dijo ella – Nosotras nunca te vamos a dejar, porque tu mereces todo nuestro apoyo, eres muy buena persona. Nosotras nunca, nunca te vamos a dejar.

Las lágrimas se me salieron, era increíble que personas como ella existieran.

Pero ella no sabía la otra cara de mi vida. El porque caí aquí, la única que sabía era Hiroko.

Al otro día fui al sanatorio.

Pero una noche, mientras dormía, me sentí pésimo, como si todo el cuerpo se me durmiera y algo me comiera por dentro. Era terrible, en mi sueño se pasaba toda mi vida. Sentía que partía de este mundo.

El sida me había consumido, me hizo entrar en ese sueño eterno llamado muerte.

A pesar de no estar en la tierra, me siento muy bien como estoy.

Vi mi funeral y la cantidad de gente que había allí, todos mis amigos, mis amigas...

Y de pronto aparece mi madre, va a conversar con una señora.

A cada una les había dejado un regalo, pero no había imaginado que mi madre vendría, así que no tenía nada para ella.

A Hiroko, mi mejor amiga, le había dejado mi diario y mi Biblia. A su madre un bolsito.

Todos lloraban, mi madre también.

Hiroko se acercó a mi madre

- ¿Usted es la mamá de Dan? – preguntó mi amiga

- Si, yo soy

- Mire, él nos dejó a cada una algo de él, a mi me dio su Biblia, pero a pesar de que fui su amiga, quiero asegurarme de que esto esté en buenas manos – dicho esto, Hiroko le pasó la Biblia a mi madre

Mamá estaba feliz, y no pudo contener el llanto.

Esta feliz, conmovido. Sabía que mi madre tendría un recuerdo mío. Abrasé a mi madre, claro que ella no se dio cuenta, no lo sentía.

Ella quiso hacer algo por mi, ya que no puedo ahcerlo en vida. Así que en vez de que me enterraran en tierra, mamá me hizo un hermoso mounsoleo (Es una especie de casita donde me enterrarían) Además puso también, fotos de mi infancia.

Gracias Hiroko, madre, y a todos ustedes que entraron mi vida y la hicieron feliz.

Hasta siempre...

Muy bien chicas, les parecerá muy extraño que haya escrito algo así de Dan XD

No tenía a qué personaje poner xD pero igual le venía, aunque.. pienso que... si, tienen razón, debí agregar a Akutsu ¬¬ XD

Les quiero dejar algo, esto no fue una súper inspiración. Esto es una historia real, me la contó mi abuelita n.n

Hay muchas historias detrás de las calles de Valparaíso, solo es llegar y preguntarle a un anciano que puede decirte sobre este, tendrá una que otra historia que contarte.

PD: NI IDEA SI LOS OJOS DE DAN ERAN VERDES! XD


End file.
